Viñetas a lo Drarry
by Fernandha's
Summary: El título da gran idea. Slash. No fue una gran plática, no conllevó gran tiempo. Fueron gritos que terminaron con los dos chicos rodando por la alfombra. Malfoy y Potter habían vivido grandes eventos, era hora de vivir otros... juntos.


Por esos días en los que estar enferma te hace repudiar todo alimento y te prende la imaginación. Ironía en vida, bah. Son… ¿viñetas? Situaciones a lo random. Quizá mucho Ooc, (no sé en realidad, ustedes dicen) pero será recompensando por las demás situaciones. Hm.  
AU, chicas y chicos. Porque hago mención de idioteces: Como que Wood sigue en Hogwarts o que Snape vive [no debió morir, tampoco Fred –momento emotivo-]o que después de todos los chicos repitieron curso, o que… bueno… lean y entiendan.

12 hojas de Word. (—No quiere usar el contador de palabras)

**Amenazas**

—Me importa un carajo, en realidad —respondió Malfoy, sumiendo los hombros y bebiendo un poco de aquél zumo de calabaza.

—Pero a mí no —gruñó Potter—. ¡Y realmente eso estuvo mal!

—¿Mal? —resopló el rubio, dejando el recipiente en la mesilla delante suyo—. ¿¡Ibas a dejar que ése pendejo de Wood te besara!?

—¡P-Por supuesto que no dejaría que Oliver me besara! —Harry se paró, sonrojado y nervioso.

—Mira _Potter_ —Draco enfatizó el apellido, de una forma en la cual el moreno no pudo evitar sentirse _desnudo_ ante su mirada. Porque Harry sabía que _su_ rubio sólo lo llamaba por su apellido en dos circunstancias—. Eres _mío_ en todo el sentido de la palabra, y si _ése_ pendejo viene a _besar_, frente a todos, a **_mí _**_novio_ no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados —la primera: disimular ante la gente—. Así que vete haciendo a la puta idea de que si _eso_ se repite, no sólo serán unos cuantos golpes y un _Obliviate_… —la segunda: cuando estaba enojado, _realmente,_ enojado—. Piénsalo —se paró y salió de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Harry sintió incomodidad y nerviosismo. Cuando lo recordó.

—¡Espera, Draco! Debemos ir con Minerva y Snape —gritó, tomando sus cosas y corriendo hacia el rubio antes de que bajara las escaleras a los concurridos pasillos del colegio.

Porque por más enojado que estuviera _Malfoy_, _Potter_ no era tan idiota para asistir a una detención solo. Y, quisiera o no, el rubio lo acompañaría.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Respuestas**

Cuando Harry vio a Ron delante de él, frunciendo el ceño se dio cuenta de algo: Ron sabía. Ahora su cuestión es, _¿qué tanto sabía? _Y _¿cómo?_

—¿Entonces? —farfulló Weasley, apretando fuertemente sus nudillos hasta volverlos blancos.

—Entonces… ¿qué, Ron? —susurró Harry.

—¡Vamos, Harry! —intervino Hermione—. Sabes a lo que nos referimos.

—Sí, amigo —secundó el pelirrojo—. Desapareces por las noches, vuelves hasta entrada la madruga o ¡después! Si te follas-

—¡Ron! —regañó la castaña. Weasley resopló.

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero, Herm! Harry ha estado actuando raro. ¿Te ves con alguien? Bien, ¡pero diablos! —rechinó los dientes—. ¡Podrías tener un poco de consideración con nosotros como para decirnos que era el cabrón de Malfoy! ¿Acaso sólo fuimos amigos hasta la puta derrota de Voldemort? —se paró y, azotando la puerta, partió de la habitación.

—Harry, no le hagas caso…

—No, Herm. Son amigos, ¡siempre lo han sido! Pese a todo y todos.

—Nos estás dejando de lado, Harry. Aún cuando tengas tu vida privada preferimos oír de ti las cosas que escuchar rumores por todos los pasillos.

—¿Rumores? —repitió el de melena negra.

—S-Sí —afirmó la chica, él le miró, pidiendo una explicación—. G-Ginny me contó que escuchó de unas chicas de Ravenclaw que te habían visto entrar a la torre de Astronomía con alguien y q-que le eras infiel. No les creí, por supuesto. Pero ahora… N-Nunca creí que tú y él…

Potter se paró secamente.

—No le puedo ser infiel a alguien con quien no he estado, Hermione. ¡Y no metan a Draco sin saber nada!

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

—Que te responda, Ginny —respondió con una sonrisa irónica—. Al fin y al cabo ella es la "víctima" ¿no es así?

Y, repitiendo la acción de Ron, Harry salió azotando la puerta.

Hermione se quedó muda ante la actitud de sus amigos, con preguntas, con dolor, sin entender… sin respuestas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Cambios**

Yacía tiempo desde la última vez que pensó en _ello._ No le dio la importancia necesaria, no la esperada para poder maquinar que todo lo que alguna vez creyó escrito llegara a esto… simplemente pasó.  
En muchas de las ocasiones su mente formuló varias (y posibles) situaciones, sólo que… ninguna como esta.

—¿A qué vienes? —escupió Ron.

—Es mi casa también, Ronald —gruñó Harry—. Soy un Griffindor.

—¡Claro! —roló los ojos—. Tan valiente, por supuesto.

—¿Quieres callarte?

—¡Son las verdades, Harry!, ¡pasas tanto tiempo con él que no me sorprendería que te convirtieran una puta serpiente mentirosa y te unieras a un nuevo Voldemort sólo para follar con el niño que-

Pero Potter lo golpeó, dejando que Weasley trastabillara hasta caer rudamente en la alfombra; los alumnos que una vez estuvieron en la sala miraron confusos y un tanto asustados la situación.

—¡Repítelo Ronald! —gritó el moreno—. Soy un mago pero sé defenderme a lo muggle. ¡Intenta volver a insultar a Draco!

—¡Alto, chicos! —intervino una agitada Hermione.

Harry resopló disgustado.

—Es verdad que Ron se comporta de una manera demasiado pedante en algunas ocasiones, pero también tiene algo de razón —el moreno miró a la castaña, apretando sus manos, con un pelirrojo ceñudo en la alfombra—. Desde que estás con él… has cambiado, no lo sé. ¡Simplemente no lo sé! Es como si nunca recordaras todo lo que Malfoy nos hizo, ¡estás con él pero no esperes que nosotros olvidemos el dolor que nos causó!

—¡No te estoy pidiendo que lo acepten sólo que intente comprenderlo! —reclamó en respuesta.

—¡Nosotros no somos como tú, Harry! No podemos olvidar de ésa forma —insistió Granger.

—¡No he olvidado nada!

—¡Desde que estás con Malfoy parece otra cosa! —fue Ron quien, después de limpiarse la poca sangre, intervino.

—¡Ustedes no conocen a Draco como yo!

—¡Pero de seguro la mitad de Hogwarts sí, porque el rubio era una puta folla-

Harry lo volvió a golpear.

—¡Vete a la mierda, _Weasley_! —salió de la habitación con un portazo, haciendo retumbar un eco en la sala y que varios vidrios temblaran ante la acción.

Caminó rápidamente, con los ojos verde ardiendo y las manos blancas por la presión ejercida. Mordió su labio inferior en un intento de reprimir las lágrimas, eran sus amigos… no podían esperar a que no le afectara ¡joder! Subió grandes tramos de escalones recubiertos por finas alfombras, con el corazón golpeando dolorosamente contra su pecho.

Trotó dos… tres veces, esperando a que la puerta apareciera. Ingresando.

Lloró, cuán niño jamás hizo.  
Tembló, ante el frío, sin imaginar nada… sólo sintiendo, sumergido en una obscuridad avasallante.

Una mano en su cabeza lo trajo devuelta a la realidad.

—Mierda, _Harry_ —regañó el rubio delante de él. El moreno sólo se abrazó hacia aquella persona, queriendo sentir calidez. Porque Draco no era un hombre que consolaba. Nunca lo fue. Quizás lo sería… en algún momento. Y talvez ése momento sería ahora. Pero eso no quitaba lo extraño de la situación. Correspondió el abrazo, acarició con la yema de sus dedos toda la extensión de espalda que poseía el chico en sus brazos—. Llora —ordenó.

Y Harry así lo hizo.  
Porque sabía que de algún modo su rubio lo entendía.

—Vamos, vamos —repitió Draco en tono suave.

Porque _Potter_ se sentía realmente _seguro_ en los fornidos brazos de _Malfoy_. Y talvez, una mínima porción de su ser, estuviera consiente de sus cambios (aquellos que sus amigos mencionaron) pero no le importaba, jamás lo hizo. Él había cambiado para estar con Draco, Draco había cambiado para estar con él.

¡Todos cambiaban alguna vez!

Quizá Herm y Ron sólo necesitaban tiempo…

—Tranquilo —siguió su pareja. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar.

Y Harry les daría el necesario, siempre y cuando tuviera a aquél blondo con él.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Pociones**

Harry chocó con Neville. Se saludaron y charlaron un breve momento. Debían ingresar a pociones pronto. Ron llegó, maldijo por lo bajo y chocó "accidentalmente" con el moreno de ojos verdes, tirando uno de sus libros. Hermione apretó los libros contra su pecho antes de seguir a su novio.

—¿Sucede algo? —interrogó el chico a su lado.

Ambos observaron como la castaña le decía algo al pelirrojo y éste la ignoraba.

—Nada, Nev. No te preocupes —sonrió Potter—. Entremos.

Dos explosiones consecutivas forzaron a los alumnos abandonar la sala de pociones quince minutos después de haber iniciado la clase. Neville, enojado, farfulló un "_Sabía que no debí..."_ mientras caminaba a la enfermería, acompañado de Luna. Snape _luchaba_ contra la plasta verde que se había adherido a su pelo.

—Usted, señor Weasley, se quedará a detención.

—¿P-Pero por qué?

—Destruyó mi salón de pociones. Malfiguró varios de mis ingredientes. ¡Y no siguió las instrucciones del pergamino!, ¡agregó ingredientes que no se mencionaban!

—P-Pero…

Harry vio a Draco, quién le sonrió de lado muy discretamente fuera del salón.  
Le daba pena su amigo, ciertamente. Pero sintió un pequeño cosquilleo de satisfacción al pensar que su dragón lo había defendido sólo de la forma en que él sabía.

_Quizá las pociones no eran tan malas._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Ginevra**

—"Harry"

—"…"

—"Harry"

—"…"

—"Vamos, por favor, para. Necesito hablar contigo"

—"¿Qué sucede, Ginny?"

—"Lo siento"

—"…"

—"No me mires así"

—"¿Cómo?"

—"Sé que no lo haces a propósito, pero tus ojos me muestran lástima y dolor, Harry. Por favor, no me mires así"

—"No hay otra forma en la que pueda mirarte"

—"…"

—"Lo siento"

—"Puedo entenderlo hasta cierto punto, no lo repitas más. Me siento incómodo"

—"Mi corazón dice que lo siga pronunciando. Sé que actué de una forma muy inmadura esparciendo rumores sobre una infidelidad…"

—"Ginny…"

—"Eres una buena persona, Harry. Supongo que siempre supe que las miradas que me dedicabas hacía mucho que dejaron de ser de amor"

—"Lamento no habértelo dicho antes"

—"Tenías miedo, es comprensible. Puedo incluso afirmar que aún tienes miedo, Harry. ¿Podríamos decir que fue culpa de ambos?"

—"Sigo lamentándolo"

—"La que te detuvo en este pasillo para disculparse fue yo, Harry. Así no tienes porqué, supongo que no quise aceptar la realidad y terminé dañando a quién yo más quería, y a mí misma"

—"El tiempo que pasamos fue bueno, lo sé. Pero ahora…, ahora me siento de una forma diferente… ¿libre?"

—"Es el poder del amor"

—"…"

—"Extrañaré esto"

—"¿Qué cosa?"

—"Tus sonrojos"

—"…"

—"…"

—"Supongo que yo también extrañaré algo"

—"¿Qué cosa?"

—"Tu amistad"

—"…"

—"¿Ginny?"

—"Me gustaría seguir siéndolo"

—"¿Qué cosa?"

—"Tu amiga, Harry. Aún te amo, quizá nunca me pueda arrancar este sentimiento, pero mereces tu felicidad y yo la mía. Si no somos algo románticamente, al menos me gustaría conservar tu amistad"

—"Nunca la perdiste a decir verdad. Sigue intacta"

—"Gracias"

—"…"

—"Sobre los rumores…"

—"No es algo de gran importancia ahora"

—"Quizá, pero me gustaría aclararlos. Además de hablar con Ron"

—"No tienes porqué hacerlo…"

—"Fue mi culpa que ustedes se pelearan"

—"Él hubiera actuado así aún cuando no existieran los rumores. A fin de cuentas es Draco y Ron de quienes hablamos"

—"Quizá, pero sé que Ronnie entenderá. Su actitud es de un chico dolido, y es mi culpa, porque sé que tú querías mencionárselos de una mejor manera que esa"

—"¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?"

—"Lo descubrirás en su momento, Harry. Sólo confía en mí"

—"Lo hago, Gin, lo hago"

—"Ahora vete"

—"¿Me corres?"

—"Oh, vamos, sabes que no. Que desearía poder estar así, contigo. Pero no siento que a tu chico le agrade"

—"¿Qué tiene que ver Draco?"

—"Nos ha estado observando durante todo el rato"

—"Oh…"

—"Sí…"

—"…"

—"…"

—"Será mejor que me vaya. Gracias por todo Ginny"

—"La agradecida soy yo, Harry"

Y la menor de los Weasley lo vio caminar hacia el blondo, quién salió del pilar en donde estaba escondido —entre lo que parecían ser resoplidos— y lo recibía sonriendo.

—"Mereces ser feliz, Harry"

Ginny se fue, en busca de sus amigos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Comida**

Potter pensaba que ser el centro de atención era incómodo, pero era el gran vencedor de Voldemort después de todo. Sólo que hoy era diferente.  
Es por eso que comía fingiendo no notar las miradas que le daban.

Hacía unos cuantos minutos que Ginny se había parado en lo alto de una mesa y había aclarado el asunto de los rumores. Todos le miraron expectantes en ése momento. Ginny mencionó algo acerca del amor verdadero y la infantil actitud que tomó.

Potter sabía que momento más incómodo que ése no podía existir. También sabía que la mirada confundida de Ron al salir del comedor y la de comprensión de Hermione le afectaron en cierta forma, tanto así como la sonrisa que le dio Ginny al sentarse nuevamente. Pero, definitivamente, la ladeada sonrisa de victoria en su dragón fue lo que lo relajó y, en cierto grado, lo hizo feliz.

Todos le miraban, pero a él ya no le importaba mucho.  
Sólo por eso sonrió. Aunque nadie entendió el porqué sonreía ni el porqué miraba a las serpientes.

La comida no volvería a ser igual.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Charlas**

—"Vine sólo porque lo pediste."

—"Lo siento, Harry."

—"¿Qué sientes exactamente, Hermione?"

—"Todo. Desde Malfoy, desde Ron. Todo"

—"¿Por qué?"

—"Soy tu amiga, debí entenderlo. No juzgarte, sé que nunca harías algo que lastimara a los demás."

—"Lastimé a Ginny."

—"Ella se lastimó sola, lo sé. Ron trata de comprenderlo."

—"¿De verdad?"

—"No seas irónico conmigo, Harry. Puedes contestarle así a Ron o a Malfoy, pero a mí no."

—"A veces siento que eres Molly."

—"Las mañas con el tiempo se aprenden Harry."

—"…"

—"…"

—"¿Por qué me miras así, Mione?"

—"Veo algo diferente en tu mirada"

—"¿Qué cosa?"

—"Felicidad"

—"…"

—"…"

—"¿Eres feliz con él?"

—"Supongo que mi mirada no miente, Mione"

—"No…"

—"…"

—"Lo siento"

—"¿Por qué lo repites?"

—"Lo haré hasta que me perdones y quizá aún después, no debí actuar de aquella forma."

—"Fue comprensible"

—"Fue infantil"

—"Aún tenemos alma de niños"

—"Extraño a mis padres"

—"…"

—"Lo siento, no debí…"

—"No, está bien. Es comprensible, Herm. No te disculpes tanto, me recuerda un poco a Neville cuando estropeaba las pociones"

—"Me recuerda cuando Malfoy estropeaba las de Ron"

—"Creí que Ron podía solo"

—"…"

—"¿Por qué te callas?"

—"Quizá no pueda olvidar todo lo que vivimos"

—"Mione…"

—"No, Harry. Es verdad, quizá no pueda olvidar, pero puedo tratar de comprenderte. Eres mi amigo, si eres feliz yo lo seré. Son tus decisiones, no mías."

—"Pero…"

—"Y Ron lo entenderá con el tiempo. Somos amigos. _Familia_. Algo tan mundano como errores del pasado no regirán nuestro futuro"

—"…"

—"¿Por qué me miras así?"

—"A veces siento que puedes llegar a ser una gran ministra"

—"Prefiero ser Inefable"

—"Siempre me los figuré como personas vestidas de negro"

—"¿Cómo el FBI?"

—"Quizá…"

—"…"

—"…"

—"Debemos dejar de quedarnos callados"

—"Es incómodo, sí. Pero no lo podemos evitar. Nunca hemos sido de grandes palabras"

—"Supongo que sí"

—"…"

—"…"

—"Gracias, Mione"

—"¿Por qué?"

—"Por aceptarme como soy, por estar conmigo."

—"Así siempre será, Harry"

—"Debo irme, Draco me está esperando"

—"Quizá… algún día podamos juntarnos. Todos"

—"Espero que sí"

—"…"

—"…"

—"Adiós, Hermione"

—"Adiós, Harry"

—"Gracias por la charla, espero que Ron pueda entenderlo"

—"Lo hará"

—"…"

—"…"

—"Me voy"

—"Suerte, Harry"

—"Sí, gracias"

La chica sonrió. Debía hablar con Ronald.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Semanas**

_Había pasado una semana_, pensó Harry.

Una semana desde que se había contentado con Hermione.  
Una semana y tres días desde que Ginny había hablado con él.

Dos semanas, quizá, desde que había peleado con Ron.  
Una semana y cuatro días desde que todos se enteraron que a _su Potter_ le gustaba alguien, usando la referencia de la chica Weasley. "_Alguien_ de una varita resistente"

Una semana, en la cual, había recibido _demasiados presentes_ de posibles **_partidarios_**, dichosos que se decían ser _la mejor varita para el héroe._  
Una semana que bien había finalizado con un Draco Lucios Malfoy Black —enojado y celoso— _besando_ (con lengua y todo) a Harry James Potter Evans, _delante de todo el comedor._

A Draco le gustaron las miradas de sorpresa que recibió.  
A Harry le incomodó saber que había sido su primer beso francés —después de que el dragón sugiriera enseñarle a hacer mejores cosas—.

La única que sonrió y dijo un "Felicidades" fue Ginny, seguida de una remilgosa Pansy.

Ése hecho sería un cotilleo que se hablaría en semanas. Especialmente en el grupo de Romilda, quien lloriqueaba un poco por seguir obsesionada con Harry y otro tanto porque, en cierta forma, le alegraba el verlo sonrojado, a fin de cuentas, era más material para su colección.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Arreglos**

No fue una gran plática, no conllevó gran tiempo.  
Fueron gritos que terminaron con los dos chicos rodando por la alfombra de la Sala común. Pelea, que al escuchar los demás, fueron a presenciar.  
Muchos hicieron el ademán de separarlos pero se detuvieron, más que por el miedo a ser lastimados era porque los chicos habían parado. Ahora se susurraban cosas, aún acostados en el suelo, con los labios rotos y uno que otro rasguño sangrante. Nadie nunca supo qué fue lo que se dijeron. Cómo se perdonaron o siquiera si alguien pidió perdón.

Sólo escucharon unas cuantas palabras finales…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¡Pero mierda, si tienen sexo enfrente de mí les hechizaré el culo!

—No somos bestias del sexo, Ron.

—Como digas —bufó éste.

Después de eso ya no era raro el ver a Slyntherin con los Griffindor. Tampoco que Harry paseara (quizá no tomado de la mano pero sí a una distancia muy sugerente) con Draco, que Pansy y Theodore estudiaran con Hermione y Luna, y que Ron, Neville y Blaise jugaran (o platicaran) de Quidditch en su tiempo libre.

Extrañamente, para todos en Hogwarts, esto se veía… bien. Como si siempre debió ser así: las mejores casas enemigas por años se juntaban en son de amistad.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Harry**

Quizá las miradas hayan aumentado desde la primera vez que pisó Hogwarts.  
Quizá sufrió mucho desde niño y adolescente.  
Pero tenía amigos. Verdaderos amigos.  
Quizá en algún momento temió que Draco lo dejara, por mero aburrimiento o diversión…  
Pero después de que un chico intentara besarle sus miedos se fueron.

Harry sabía que Draco lo quería y lo defendería. Todos lo sabían, especialmente la quijada de aquél individuo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Draco**

Faltaba una semana, quizá menos (no le importaba realmente) para terminar la escuela. Y lo hubiera alegrado (más que nada por la fiesta de despedida) pero ahora no, porque Harry se mataba estudiando para Auror —sabía que no debía hacerlo, que con sólo decir su nombre bastaría para darle el puesto pero como siempre, Potter no quería— y él mismo para Medimago. Alguien tenía que curar al Cara Rajada después de sus misiones, ¿no? La cuestión era que ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes.

Y hoy, el único maldito día que tenían libres _debían_ acudir, Harry más que listo y Draco a regañadientes, a felicitar a Hermione _Weasley_. Porque sí, la Comadreja **_por fin_**le había propuesto matrimonio a Granger.

—Debemos ir, Draco —sentenció su novio ante la negativa del blondo.

—Son _tus_ amigos, _Potter _—siseó irritado.

—Son _nuestros_ amigos,_ Malfoy_ —repitió el moreno.

Dragón no replicaría nada, porque sabía que era verdad (de todos modos perdería, el de ojos verdes podía llegar a ser tan o más terco que él mismo). Que una parte_muy _mínima en su interior le decía que _sí_, también eran sus amigos. Bufó molesto.

Iría por Harry, _sólo por él_…

—¿Después de toda la basura ésa habrá sexo?

—Sí, Draco —roló los ojos Harry—. Después de celebrarlo habrá sexo.

Y quizá por la promesa de sexo también.


End file.
